


queen

by confei (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, I just really want a nice kageyama-centric fic, Multi, i just want him cute and ploofy ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/confei
Summary: Karasuno was having a cultural festival and Kageyama’s class just so happened to be doing a maid cafe. He didn’t have any problems with it, all he did was wait by the front of the classroom and help people to their seats. What he did have a problem with was the fact that one of the maids was missing and they needed someone to fill in the role. Cue Kageyama, who just stupidly stood by the door as his male classmates hightailed it out of the room.orThe time everyone couldn’t help but stare at Kageyama’s legs.artbySenkage18(♡˙︶˙♡)artbyTurtleneki(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡LATEST CHAPTER:“Senpai why do you have a bat? We play volleyball.”





	1. le gs n thighss

**Author's Note:**

> shh, let me cry about this.
> 
> a short drabble series for fun

Before he even said anything, the person in front of him interrupted, “Shut up.”

The girl in front of him was tall, nearly 6ft in height, with short curled hair and incredibly blue eyes. Her physique was well hidden underneath the outfit she wore, a short black maid’s outfit with poofy arms and matching high thighs. Too bad the girl wasn’t exactly a girl.

“Queen.”

The blond side eyed him, snickering as he saw his teammate stumbling in heels.

“Shut up Shittyshima, I d-didn’t choose to do this okay!?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer but simply held up his phone, taking multiple photos of him as he sauntered out of the classroom and laughed as he sent the pictures to the group chat. He, of course, kept some of the risqué ones like accidental shots of his legs (thighs thi _ghs thighs_ ), but no one needed to know that.

—

** crowss **

**_moonchild_ ** _changed their name to_ **_diino_ **

**diino** sent a picture

**diino** : You’re welcome

—

Hinata couldn’t help but stare at him. He thought that Tsukishima was just playing some sort of elaborate prank, that Kaageyama wasn’t running around the school dressed like a maid. But he was and fuck, he looked pretty. Like, really _pretty_.

He ended up tripping and getting an eye full of his friend’s underskirt. Immediately he took out is phone snapped a couple of pictures and ran before Kageyama could get his hands on him.

As he looked through the photos he took, he couldn’t help but cough on air when he saw a clear view of the setter’s underwear and reddening face.

“L-lace!”

—

**volley!!**

_**hinaa** kicked **kageyama** out of  **volley!!**_

**_hinaa_ ** _sent a picture_

**alienbabe** : what

**_hinaa_ ** _sent a picture_

**alienbabe** : what the fuc

**Sugamama** : Please stop showing these people pictures, I’m sure Kageyama will appreciate that.

**miya-a** : holy shit his legss

**hinaa** : ur the one that said take more pics suga-senpai

**miya-a** : you could fcking feel his thighs from the pic oh my god

**miya-a** : please tell me you have more shit this is great

**Sugamama** : Get your shifty eyes off of my underclassman you snake

**_hinaa_ ** _sent a picture_

**hinaa** : THAT WASA MISTSKE FUkc DELETE THAT

**NOYA** : WHY DO YOU HAVE A CROTCH SHOT OF KAGEYAMA

**_alienbabe_ ** _left the chat_

**miya-a** : thank you

_—_

Iwaizumi really just wanted to hit his friend upside the head. Oikawa wasn’t making any sense and by the looks of things, he’s really distressed and a little… angry?

“Iwa-chan, this is terrible! Tobio- he- I-“

“Out with it dumbass I don’t have all day.”

The brunette wailed as he shoved his phone out to him, “He’s so cute! So, so cute! And I’m not there to see him?! Unfair!!”

“He’s wearing lace.”

The setter pulled his phone back and shrieked, “IWA-CHAN YOU HAD HIS THING ON YOUR FACE!”

Iwaizumi blushed, embarrassed at what Oikawa had said but he couldn’t help but be more annoyed at him, “WHO’S FAULT IS THAT TRASHYKAWA?”

Both of them heard the ace’s phone ding about a couple dozen times before it died down. Iwaizumi sighed and opened the chat app, swearing slightly at the amount of messages everyone sent because Hinata, Karasuno’s #10, decided that it would be okay to send more hidden creep shots of Kageyama working.

**hinaa** : he got hit on!!!

The last thing Hinata sent was a video of the setter taking off his heels and high thighs, focusing a lot on the muscles of his legs and the tenseness in his thighs. His hair was a mess and his face was a bright red.

“Well shit.”

—

**hinaa, alienbabe**

**alienbabe** : chibi-chan

**alienbabe** : do you have anymore stuff on tobio-chan?

**hinaa** : KING? u want pics of kags???

**alienbabe** : yes

**hinaa** : wat r u going to do w them huh. u wanna blackmail him????

**hinaa** : fite me king

**alienbabe** : NO its for

**alienbabe** : iwa-chan

**alienbabe** : he wants to see his cute underclassman

**alienbabe** : because you know

**alienbabe** : he hasn’t seen tobio-chan in a while

**hinaa** : no

**alienbabe** : please


	2. kings and kitty ears 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TERUSHI** : HIS LEGS WERE GORGEOUS holy shit i wan t that wrapped around me!!! ugh that’s not fair why do you guys have the pretty ones what did i ever do to not get some hot ass here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*´∇｀)ﾉ thanks for the love, i have more!!

**Iwaizumi, Daichi**

**Daichi** : Please keep Oikawa away from Karasuno.

**Iwaizumi** : What did he do this time?

**Daichi** : Just keep him away from Kageyama and the other first years. Mostly Kageyama.

**Iwaizumi** : Is this about their history in middle school? I’ll beat some sense into him if he’s still bullying him

**Daichi** : I won’t turn down your offer about beating him up but it’s not about that. That damn pervert-

**_Daichi_ ** _sent a picture_

**_Daichi_ ** _sent a picture_

**Iwaizumi** : What the fuck is he sending Kageyama?!

**Daichi** : I don’t really understand your setter, but keep him away from ours. Or else :)

—

“OIKAWA!

Everyone in the vicinity froze. Iwaizumi was mad, livid. It wasn’t the normal kind, the “oh my god my friend is so  annoying”, it was “whAT THE FUCK OIKAWA?!”.

“Eheh… Iwa-chan-“

Don’t fucking Iwa-chan me what have you been sending Kageyama?”

“Tobio? Ah did you see my texts! Meanie, you looked through my phone-“

“Trash, his captain sent me a screenshot. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“They’re just pictures of me Iwa-chann!”

“MOST OF THEM ARE YOU HALF-NAKED AND IN BED. I SWEAR IF YOU SENT HIM ANYMORE OF THAT I’LL HIT YOU.”

Oikawa froze before squeaking out a half-hearted whimper.

“Fucking pervert.”

“IWA-CHAN DON’T HIT ME WITH YOUR BARA HANDS!!!”

**—**

**volley!!**

**_makki_ ** _sent a video_

**mattsun** : lol

—

**oh captains**

**alienbabe** : sawamura pls

**Daichi** : Oikawa. I take it that Iwaizumi spoke to you?

**alienbabe** : hE HIT ME(ᗒᗩᗕ)

**Daichi** : :) Please don’t go near our underclassmen

**Ushijima** : I saw your setter’s pictures

**Ushijima** : He has a nice form

**_alienbabe_ ** _changed_ **_Ushijima_ ** _to_ **_pervert_ **

**alienbabe** : gross wtf “form” ya right you were looking at his ass weren’t you

**alienbabe** : only i can do that (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧

**Daichi** : What? :)

**alienbabe** : nothing

**alienbabe** : i didn;t mean it!! please don’t killnme

—

**Daichi, Sugamama, kageyama**

**kageyama** : senpai help

**Sugamama** : What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick?? Do you need me to pick you up from class?

**kageyama** : why did i get kicked out of the group chat??

**Sugamama** :… ah, well I’ll add you back in okay? Something happened, don’t worry about it okay? :))

**kageyama** : did i do something?? sorry senpai

**Daichi** : Don’t worry someone was just being a bit mean.

—

**volley!!**

**Sugamama** : Alright. You guys better not mention this to him. If any information of this.. incident gets to him, you know what will happen.

**_Sugamama_ ** _invited_ **_kageyama_ ** _to volley!!_

**TERUSHI** : HOW CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT IT

**_kageyama_ ** _accepted the invite_

**TERUSHI** : HIS LEGS WERE GORGEOUS holy shit i wan t that wrapped around me!!! ugh that’s not fair why do you guys have the pretty ones what did i ever do to not get some hot ass here

**kageyama** : hi

**TERUSHI** : sit on me god damn it

**kageyama** : what

**TERUSHI** : what

**TERUSHI** : nothing man dw about it

**TERUSHI** : hey do you wanna go out sometime

**captain /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : nice

—

Kageyama was ninety percent sure that his teammates were avoiding him. It’s not that he wants them around or anything, it’s just… weird not having them there. He waited by the entrance of his classroom, passively watching as people come in and out. He was lightly tapped on the should by his class’s representative.

“People are asking for that _short haired beauty_. Sorry about this Kageyama but we need you again.”

“But I just got off of-“

“Let me remind you of how you skipped helping us decorate for your volleyball practice.”

“…Okay.”

—

**volley!!**

**captain /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : you got any more of those pics @hinaa

**hinaa** : yea, y do u want 2 see??

**hinaa** : im not showing u guys anymore thats gross

 **captain /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : you say that but i bet you have a stash of pictures on ur phone

**captain /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : :))) you pervert

**brokuto** : NICWE!!1

**diino** : He has videos

—

**alienbabe, kageyama**

**alienbabe** : tobio-channnn

 **alienbabe** : hey hey are you there??

 **alienbabe** : it says you read my messagesssss

 **alienbabe** : TOBIO-CHAN ANSWER MEEE

 **alienbabe** : do you not love me anymore? ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **kageyama** : sorry senpai, i’m working again

 **alienbabe** : on what, i wanna see. karasuno has a cultural festival today right? lemme see my cute tobio-chan!!! what are you wearinggg

 **kageyama** : no

 **alienbabe** : p(●｀□´●)q BOOOOOO p(●｀□´●)q

 **alienbabe** : TOBIO-CHAN IS A MEANIE!1

 **alienbabe** : SO MEAN, SHOW YOUR SENPAI LOVE

 **_kageyama_ ** _sent a picture_

 **kageyama** : please don’t laugh there were not enough maids and i had to do the job

 **alienbabe** :…

 **kageyama** : i know it’s weird please don’t laugh

 **alienbabe** : could u lift up ur skirt a little bit i think i saw something

 **kageyama** : what? is the costume broken??

 **alienbabe** : lift ur skirt so i can check.

 **_kageyama_ ** _sent a picture_

 **alienbabe** : thank u god

 **kageyama** : huh

 **alienbabe** : ur* ( ˘ ³˘)♥ thank me tobio-channn, it wasn’t a loose thread!! just some lace and stuff

 **alienbabe** : you want me to check it out in person? ;)

**—**

“IWA-CHAN, IWA-CHAN! TOBIO-CHAN’S IGNORING MEE-“

“shUT THE FUCK UP ASSYKAWA WE’RE STARTING A PRACTICE MATCH!”

Oikawa whined and flailed his arms until Iwaizumi decided to hit him with a volleyball to the head.

“He never answered me! Cruel Tobio-chan!! I thought he loved me, he even showed me his underwear-“

“ _What?_ ”

“What?” The brown haired setter ran out the gym before Iwaizumi could get his thoughts in order. He stiffened suddenly and bowed to their teammates, asking for them to wait a moment so he can get Oikawa back in to the gym and explain how and why he got Kageyama to show him something so indecent.


	3. kings and kitty ears 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **captain /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : LMAO NOT A PERVERT LIKE ME HUH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> i have a new thing!  
> also, look at this!!!!![art](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/KXJD7Y9FTz) by [Senkage18](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Senkage18/pseuds/Senkage18) (♡˙︶˙♡) so cute, i'm in love

**Iwaizumi, kageyama**

**Iwaizumi** : If that dumbass ever does something stupid, tell me.

**kageyama** : ? what do you mean senpai

**Iwaizumi** : I’ll hit him, that piece of trash.

**kageyama** : ah you mean oikawa-san

—

Kageyama wanted to hide in a corner until it was time to go home, but he was a rather popular maid. Most tables asked for him to serve them and it always killed him a little inside whenever he’s forced to say master.  The setter felt hands briefly touching his thighs as he passed by a table with a pretty golden haired guy.  He really just wanted to die in shame.

“Maid-san! Do you have anymore parfaits?”

He nodded and smiled, unsure of what else to say. The man turned red and squealed about how cute ‘she’ was, like his Kurokocchi, whatever that was.

“M-mah-ster, please let go of my hand…”

The guy replied with a whine, “But-but you’re so cute! And yo- holy shit you have _muscles_.”

The first year tensed as the hands drew closer towards his legs.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Kise?”

“Ah, Keicchi! I was just-“

“Harassing someone. I leave you alone for a second and you end up molesting a guy.”

“… That’s a guy?”

—

**volley!!**

**kageyama** : help

**(s)eita** : Do you need help practicing a new setter move again? I can help you out, just pass by Shiratorizawa!

**alienbabe** : fuck u ur not even the official setter lololol

**alienbabe** : what do you need help with tobio-chan? (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**(s)eita** : Who the fuck invited you back in?

**miya-a** : tobio-kun what you you need help in? your amazing senpai is here to help!

**Sugamama** : Leave my baby setter alone you freaks.

**Sugamama** : Kageyama, what do you need?

**kageyama** : it’s okay tsukishima scared him away

**Sugamama** : What

**diino** : I saved his ass

**diino** : No joke I literally saved it

**diino** : You owe me Queen

—

**alienbabe, kageyama**

**alienbabe:** =͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑)

**alienbabe** : WHY ARNT U ANSWERIng ur senpaiii

**alienbabe** : !!! I AM HATED!!!!

**_alienbabe_ ** _sent a picture_

**_alienbabe_ ** _sent a picture_

**alienbabe** : YOU MADE ME SAD, LOOK TOBIO-CHAN

**alienbabe** : MY CUTE UNDERCLASSMAN IS BEING MEAN

**alienbabe** : WHYYYYYY ARE YOU NTO RELPYING you saw my messages!!

**kageyama** : iwaizumi-senpai said you were a pervert and i should ignore you

**alienbabe** : nO TOBIO-CHAN LOVE ME

—

**volley!!**

**TERUSHI** : hav e u guys ever like. thought of it

**boba** : what are you doing this time terushima

**boba** : im calling misaki

**TERUSHI** : IT’S A LEGIT QUEStion bobata

**TERUSHI** : kageyama’s legs

**TERUSHI** : they’re pretty fucking nice u know @kageyama what do you do to maintain them nice thighs

**kageyama** : exercise, i go running with oikawa-san sometimes if he’s free or work out with iwaizumi-senpai

**alienbabe** : YOU’VE BEEN HANGIGN OUt wi th iwa-cahn??? (＃`Д´)

**alienbabe** : HOW COME YOU GUS NEVR TOLD ME??

**alienbabe** : I COULD’VE JOINESD

**makki** : you cling so hard

**mattsun** : it hurts to read it

—

“Hey!”

The guy, Ryouta, came up to him, face tinted pink and arm behind his head.

“Sorry about, you know. That.”

Kageyama smiled and said it was no problem.

He ended up getting his number written on a nice, shiny card.

—

Suga didn’t know what to expect when Kageyama came barreling towards him, skirt fluttering and cheeks painted red.

“Senpai!”

He was shaken out of his thoughts and replied back cheerfully. Kageyama shifted, and Suga was sure he had an aneurism because he managed to get a glance at his thighs. He may hate Terushima, but he was right about his legs.

“What do you do when a guy gives you his number?!”

“I kill him.”

—

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\, kageyama**

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : hey can i ask you something

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : what do you think of these?

**_captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\_ ** _sent a picture_

**kageyama** : … they look very nice? are you planning to buy them for yourself?

**kageyama** : not that i’m saying you wouldn't look nice it that!

**kageyama** : its just i didn’t think you’d want a cat skirt

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ** \: it’s not for me

—

**volley!!**

**_captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\_ ** _sent a picture_

**KENKEN** : Why are you buying a cat dress

**KENKEN** : You know what, I don’t wanna know anymore.

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : pm u

**KENKEN** : My answer is still no

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : just think of it, come on. you know you wanna see it too

**KENKEN** : I’m not a disgusting pervert like you are.

 

—

**KENKEN, kageyama**

**KENKEN** : Theoretically, if I were to show you my dunk shot again, would you do me a favor?

**kageyama** : yes senpai!!

**_KENKEN_ ** _sent a picture_

**KENKEN** : Next time you guys come for training, can you wear this?

**KENKEN** : I’m

**KENKEN** : working on a game design. 

**KENKEN** : Submission. I need a person to model

**KENKEN** : for pictures.

**kageyama** : that’s so cool senpai! of course i will!!

—

**KENKEN, captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\**

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : LMAO NOT A PERVERT LIKE ME HUH

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : saw ur pms

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : u want him in cat ears o h m y g o d

**captain/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) freaky


	4. date material 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Senpai why do you have a bat? We play volleyball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [art](http://goddamnitpikachu.tumblr.com/post/155819602944/) by [Turtleneki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleneki/pseuds/Turtleneki) (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡  
>  THANK u fo r this art is wonderful thanu!!!!

**volley!!**

**captain /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : HOW’S UR GAME DESIGN SUBMISSION GOING KENMA???

 **captain /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : heard u got urself a model :)

 **brokuto** : WHSTTT?! KEMAN THA’ST SO COO;

 **kageyama** : is bokuto-san okay

 **diino** : He’s always like this

 **diino** : He can’t not make spelling errors

 **diino** : Even IRL, he messes up

 **diino** : I don’t know how his team handles him

 **brokuto** : whA TWAS THATTSUNMKIA

 **aakeiji** : He’s just very happy right now, don’t worry.

 **KENKEN** : Shut up Kuroo

 **kageyama** : kozume-senpai!

 **KENKEN** : Call me Kenma

 **kageyama** : kenma-senpai!!

 **kageyama** : my classmates were selling these! i thought you’d like to see it

 **_kageyama_ ** _sent a picture_

 **kageyama** : i think it works with your design idea!

 **captain /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\** : LMFAO HE SCREENSHOTTED IT

 **hinaa** : i like you and all kenma buT STAY AWAY FROM MY SETTER

 **hinaa** : kags i bought u the black one

 **kageyama** : why would i want a collar??

 **hinaa** : it matches your hair

—

“So I’m guessing you heard, Daichi-san?”

“You were screaming about it as you ran into my classroom, if I didn’t hear it I’m dead.”

Suga shook his captain on the shoulders. The atmosphere around them caused some of the students to back away, not wanting to get in-between such an intense conversation.

“A man gave him their number. A very pretty man, according to him. Oh my god do you think it’s Oikawa that fuc-“

“Calm down, I’m sure he’s not even in our school, let alone near Kageyama. If Oikawa was, I’m guessing my little chat with him didn’t get through his head and he just needs another reminder.”

“Who the hell is trying to mess with my baby crows then? I’ll skin them.”

“Suga please drop that knife, where did you even get it from-“

“My precious baby looked too cute- oh my god if any of the other first years are harassed-“

“Suga where are you going? Please sto-where are you getting all those knives-“

—

 **_kageyama_ ** _added_ **_kise-r_ ** _as a friend_

 **kageyama** : hello? is this the guy from the cafe?

 **_kise-r_ ** _added_ **_kageyama_ ** _as a friend_

 **kise-r** : hello!!!!! (o´∀`o)

 **kise-r** : i’m kise ryouta! i think you know my cousin, keicchi (✯◡✯)

 **kageyama** : i do! he’s in volleyball with me. i’m kageyama tobio!

 **kise-r** : u wear the shorts?!（Φ ω Φ）

 **kageyama** : well yes i’m on the team…

 **kise-r** : :o whens ur next match i wanna see (─‿‿─)♡

 **kageyama** : my shorts??

 **kise-r** : i wanna see u in less but i don’t do that on a first date ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **kageyama** : kise-san we aren’t dating

 **kise-r** : would you like to be? ( ˶˘ ³˘(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)!

 **kageyama** : not really

—

“Sawamura-senpai!”

Suga wasn’t kidding when he said Kageyama looked really pretty in a dress. Those pictures don’t do him any justice, really. It was bad enough that Suga was going off the deep end, Daichi wouldn’t want that happening to him because _what the hell, why are his classmates staring at him like that-_

“Senpai! I need your advice.”

He smiled at his junior, patting his head softly, “What is it Kageyama?”

The setter’s face turned a deep shade of pink, “A-a guy-“

His captain’s smile froze and the aura around him steadily got darker. Kageyama tilted his head, confused on my everyone was making faces at the two of them, but shrugged it off. He was already familiar with those types of faces.

“Don’t say anymore, I’m sure the rest of our teammates will protect you too.”

“I don’t need pro- Sawamura-senpai?”

“Kageyama, do you want me to walk you back to your class?”

“Senpai why do you have a bat? We play volleyball.”

—

**Iwaizumi, kageyama**

**kageyama** : senpai i’m sorry but next week, i can’t meet with you…

 **Iwaizumi** : It’s alright, next time.

 **kageyama** : ! thank you!!

**—**

**volley!!**

**TERUSHI** : hey @kageyama

 **TERUSHI** : have u thought about it yet

 **kageyama** : of what terushima?

 **TERUSHI** : i want you

 **Sugamama** : What?

 **TERUSHI** : to hang out with you*

 **kageyama** : i can’t go anywhere with you next week. i have practice, i’m running with oikawa-san and i’m going to meet up with someone

 **Sugamama** : Just who are you meeting with? Do I know them? Are they nice?

 **kageyama** : it’s kise-san

 **alienbabe** : who the fuck is that?

 **alienbabe** : why are you meeting with them?

 **Iwaizumi** : That’s why you wanted to reschedule then?

 **kageyama** : yes, sorry senpai. he sprung the date out of the blue

 **Sugamama** : What

 **alienbabe** : …date???????

 **alienbabe** : YOUER GOION ON A DATE??

 **alienbabe** : ???? AND NOR WITJ MEEE???

 **alienbabe** : YOUR FAVOIRRTE SENPIA

 **kageyama** : if we can, do you want to go out with me this week iwaizumi-senpai? i want you

 **alienbabe** : !!!!

 **kageyama** : your help in training

 **kageyama** : dumbass hinata made me hit send before i could finish my bad

 **alienbabe** : lowkey wouldn’t mind that though

 **alienbabe** : BUT U AND IWA-CHAN ARE STILL ALL MINE!!!

 **kageyama** : if i’m yours and iwaizumi-senpai is too, doesn’t that mean i’m his by default too? and he’s mine???

 **diino** : How the fuck did you end up with that conclusion Queen?

 **alienbabe** : exactly, my cute Tobio-chan is so smart

 **Iwaizumi** : Shut up Assykawa. And sure, I’ll meet you around 11 at our usual place?

 **alienbabe** : YOU HAVE A SPECIAL SPOT

 **alienbabe** : HWO COME YOU GUYS HAVENT INVITED MEEEE

 **pervert** : I invited you to Shiratorizawa

 **kunimimi** : Oikawa-senpai is our upperclassman

 **kunimimi** : He’s two years older than us and our captain

 **kunimimi** : Do you see what we have to live with

 **diino** : @aakeiji

 **TERUSHI** : what about me?

 **Sugamama** : No.

 **(s)eita** : Captain why is your username pervert?

—

If Hinata was a little bit smarter, he’d vividly remember a similar scene with Shizumu and Tersuhima pushing her towards a wall.

“EXCUSE ME?”

The guy, tall ( _taller than the grand king-_ ) and really pretty ( _not as pretty as Kageyama, but that’s a given, no one is as pretty as him, except maybe Natsu but she’s more cute-_ ). Currently he had his hand around _his_ setters shoulder and he looked pretty damn smug about it.

“Dumbass, what do you want?”

“Kagecchi, you know him?”

“He’s my teammate. A middle blocker.”

Pretty Boy’s eyes widened and shot back towards Hinata, “He’s so short-“

“I MAY BE SHORT BUT I CAN JUMP!”

“That would be more intimidating if your actual height can reach pass my chest.”


End file.
